Petey Piranha VS King Boo
Description The King of the Piranha Plants vs The King of the Boos Interlude Wiz: today we will be focusing on mario bosses introduced in the gamecube era Boomstick: Like King Boo, the king of ghosts! Wiz: and Petey Piranha the island piranha plant. Boomstick: he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Petey Piranha Powers: Flight Goop Spit Tornados Ground Pound Super Jumps Controls Piranha Plants Super Strength Spits Bombs Spits Piranha Pests Controls Sand King Boo Powers: Levitaition Teleportation Bubbles Blue Fire Create Things Out Of Thin Air Power Increases When In The Presence Of Other Boos Can Create Portals To The Ghost Dimension Create Quicksand Electricity Create Spirit Balls Create Illusions Controls Boos Super Strength Battle Petey is flying around when he sees a mansion, he goes inside, then hears a voice, GET OUT! King Boo appears in front of him. FIGHT! King Boo flies at him, Petey hits him into the air and then into a wall, he then jumps into the air and grabs him, then he plummets to the ground and crushes King Boo under his weight, he then shoots a bunch of piranha pests at King Boo, he jumps at him again, this time King Boo teleports out of the way, he picks Petey up and traps him in a bubble, he then electrocutes him and throws him at the ground, which breaks several floors, bringing them to the basement. Petey is knocked out, so King Boo creates a hole of quicksand, Petey wakes up and roars, the sand forms a hand and throws him at King Boo, Petey kicks him in the face, then throws him into the quicksand, King Boo creates a spirit ball and places it in the sand, the sand dissapears and the King escapes, then he creates another spirit ball and eats it, King Boo dissapears, Petey looks around, he gets hit from behind and gets juggled a few times before King Boo appears behind him and says peek-a-boo! King Boo grabs him and rushes to the ground, Petey hits the metal with a loud, SMACK! King Boo creates another spirit ball and places it on the ground, making it dissapear, Petey falls, King Boo laughs, but then Petey flies back up, he shoots goop at him, making him stick to the wall, Petey calls two piranha plants, they bite both of king boos arms, Petey spits a bunch of bombs in the air, then creates a tornado, it catches all of the bombs, it heads towards King Boo, his crown goes flying off, King Boo looks extremely angry,he creates a sword and slices the piranha plants in half and stabs it in Peteys chest, then he creates a hammer, which knocks Petey through the wall into a tree outside, he creates a illusion of a dragon to scare Petey, he creates a portal to the ghost dimension and several Boos come out, which increases the kings power, he lets loose a blue flamethrower, turning Petey to ashes. He laughs, then tells the Boos to fix the mansion. KO! Conclusion Wiz: This wasn't remotely close. Boomstick: King Boo has a bigger arsenal, he's matched with strength, he's faster. Wiz: Oh and here's the other thing, HE CAN'T DIE! he's a ghost, so he literally didn't have a CHANCE of losing! Boomstick: Looks like King Boo was 2spooky4petey. Wiz: The winner is King Boo. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Shyguysaysepicness Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Season 1 Shyguy Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:"Mario" Themed Death Battles